George Weasley's Family
by MizzMisty
Summary: (Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ) Random moments in George Weasley's life. STORY ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Freddie and George

Driving around muggle places over the Summer was a tradition that Freddie and George had adapted to over the years, but between 3rd year at Hogwarts and the 2nd Weasley Wizard Wheezes branch in America opening, they haven't had any time to spend with each other. So here they are, in muggle Atlanta.

"Which part of Atlanta are we in again Dad?" Freddie asks his father.

"Bankhead" Replies George trying to keep a straight face. But the shock on Freddie's face did it for him.

"Merlin Dad, that's not funny!" Freddie states, chuckling at his own shock.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that, we do have our wands just in case." George says turning onto an exit.

"But, Dad we can.."

"Good job, I was testing you."

"..Whatever, lets turn on some muggle music, ya?" Freddie says reaching out to turn on the radio.

" GOLD ALL IN MAH CHAIN, GOLD ALL IN MAH RANG, GOLD ALL IN MAH WATCH, DON'T BELIEVE JUST WATCH, NIGGA NIGGA, NIGGA"

"WHO THE BLOODY FUCK IS THIS?" George shouts over the radio, eventually turning it off.

"I believe it's a bloke named Trinidad James." Freddie answers laughing at his fathers reaction."I thought you liked muggle rap music."

"I do..but this just sounds so.."

"Ignorant" Freddie finishes off for him.

"Yes, now if you want to talk about some real muggle rap music I gotta show you some NWA, oh ya and Freddie?"

"Ya?"

"Who sings that song about bands making her dance, I like that song?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I needed to write another chapter for my own sake.**

George and Roxy (Angelina& some Freddie too)  
June 15, 2018

George loved his little girl. From the first time he saw her, he can always recall the way she looked; brown kinky hair, caramel skin, and chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, and looked just like her mother. My how time flies.

"Ok, I'm leaving, b.."

"ROXANNE EVELYN WEASLEY!" Angelina shouts "What in Godric Gryffindor's name are you wearing?!"

"A dress"

Roxanne is the most curviest Weasley girl in the next generation. Which is why she has to be careful about what she wears.

"Well it looks like you tied a rubbish bag to yourself, are you trying to make a statement?"

"Afternoon..What the bloody fuck?" George says as he emerges from the fireplace and sees his only daughter, his 15 year old daughter, in a tight dress that barely covers her...Merlin. "Well I know your not going anywhere dressed like that. What is that made out of anyway? Latex?"

"But Daddy! I have been waiting to go to this party forever." Now's the time she'd probably use her puppy-dog face.

"Oh bugger off Roxy, Dad don't fall for that" Freddie exclaims.  
But it was to late, George saw his 10 minute old baby girl in that face, and nothing could stop George Weasley from saying she couldn't wear the dress.

"Alright, you can wear the dress, just bring a jacket"

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Roxy shouts and runs to her dad to hug him.

"You're welcome baby" George says kissing the top her head.

~That night~

"But why are you mad at me?! It's a bloody dress Angie!"

"Yes, a bloody dress George and did you see how the bloody dress was shaped? It made her arse pop out even more than it already does George! She's gonna come back with a baby she can't feed!" Angelina shouts at him from behind the door.

"Well that's your fault. She inherited that. " George realized his mistake.

" OH COME ON GEORGE, who got me pregnant again because of my 'phat arse', oh ya, YOU, and if that's the case, then you won't be getting any arse tonight Weasley, I'm telling you that right now."

** I had so much fun writing this chapter, like no joke, first person who leaves a review gets to choose what happens in chappie 4, chappie 4 will either be up tomorrow or Valentines day. XxX Misty **


	3. Chapter 3

George and Angelina  
May 2, 2008

10 years. 10 years since George saw his twin last. 10 years. Wow.

"George?" He hears from behind the door.  
But he doesn't respond, and Angelina understands that, she's been dealing with it every May 2nd.

"George? If you don't answer me I will hex you to next century." And the door opens because George knows she doesn't stutter.

"Can you lay down with me?" George says as he crawls back on the bed.

"We have to go to Hogwarts for the 10 year anniversary and the.."

"Grrrrrrrrrr" George growls into the pillow.

"George don't be like that."

"I'm not going."

"Are you serious? Everyone's ready."

"I can't do it."George says as he pulls the covers back over his head.

"Yes you can, the George I married always can do it. There is something else bothering you that you're not telling me."

"It's nothing ok? So just come over here on the bed an.."

"It is something if you're telling me it's nothing, why won't you tell me? I thought we never hid sec.."

"I don't want to fall apart in front of Rox and Freddie ok?"

**_Stupid Weasley Men Pride._**

"Oh Georgie, they won't think of you any less, they don't understand the concept of death.."

"I'm not really feeling like explaining anything to a 5 and 7 year old."

"Then I will if it'll make it easier, just please get dressed George." George hated when she begged him to do things, so this time he made it easier on her.

"And then when we get back you cuddle with me?"George asks with the face she fell in love with, even though it's 30 years old.

"Always."

This is how it goes every single anniversary of the death of Fred Weasley. And Angelina learned to live with that.

**Not the best chapter..but hey** **23 views, thank you so much guys XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**George and Lee**

George never thought that he could ever have another friendship like he did with Fred after Fred had passed.  
Sure, George did have other friends, Lee Jordan being the biggest example.

Don't get me wrong, no one could ever replace Fred, that's not even a thought. But next to Angie, Lee was the other person who got George out of his funk.

_**November 29, 1998**_

"GEORGE !" He hears as loud banging echoes from his door.  
It was like any other day for George , not much change. Just staying in bed all day.

"GEORGE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BLAST THE LOCK OFF." The banging continues.  
This is a voice George hadn't heard in a while. It's still no different than yesterday when Ron had come over to try and take him outside, he wasn't going to buge either.  
BANG  
Did he just kick my door down..He could have used his wand for Merlin's sake. That wasn't necessary.

"GET. UP! WE'RE GOING OUT." Lee announces opening George's closet and picking at his clothing.  
Little did Lee know that, the clothes don't fit anymore, George weighs 100 pounds.  
As Lee picks out the final article of clothing out of the closet, he feels a hand put it back for him.

"The clothes are too big."

"What do you mean the clothes are to- oh my, damn."  
George is frail. He can't remember his last meal let alone, nibble.  
Lee takes a long look at George, if it wasn't for the red hair, he wouldn't have recognized him.

"George.." Lee begins still in an obvious state of shock.

"You don't have to say anything, I already know." George says in a murmur, sitting back on his bed.

"Your Mum would be so mad if she knew-when was the last time you ate? When was the last time you did anything?"

"I dunno." George mumbles into his pillow, making Lee roll his eyes.

"Well, let's get you some food, a haircut and a nice shave, then we'll go shopping, does that sound good?"

"I don't want to go anywhere actually, I was fine before you came over."  
That just made Lee's blood curdle even more. "THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I'VE EVER HEARD GEORGE, DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW SELFISH YOU'RE BEING?" Lee takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his dreads.

"Look George, Everyone is worried about you, Ron was completely peeved that you wouldn't buge yesterday. You're Mum is at a loss right now because Percy is in the same shape you are, and are worried, so in a sense she actually lost three son's and that isn't fair." Lee knew that the last comment might get George in his feelings, but he didn't care, he needed to hear it.

"I'm only trying to help you."

"Don't talk to my family about today, about my appearance, I don't want them to know I'm basically anorexic." George sighs.  
Lee smiled sympathetically and held out his hand for George to take. "Come on you git, what do you want for breakfast?"  
Lee accepts that this wasn't the end, but just only the beginning of George Weasley's comeback.

Meanwhile in George's mind, he knew he just received a 7th brother.

**Aw, isn't that nice. 42 Views! Wow thank you guys I'm so flattered, plz keep reviewing. XxX~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5

**George and Ron**

_Ickle Ronni-Kinns._

Ever since Ron was born, George and his brothers had always given Ron hell. He was known as the more naive and gullible brother, well next to Percy.

But once Ron turned 11, started Hogwarts and met Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he changed.  
Ron Weasley turned into the most bravest, caring, courageous man. George wasn't ever expecting this, but he couldn't be more proud.

So when Fred died and his wake/ funeral rolled around, him and Ron spent the day talking like real brothers.

**_May 5, 1998_**

George hadn't cried this much since the Chudley Canons beat the HollyHeads. But this is a much more drastic reason.

He's hurt. He's lost. He's in denial. He's broken.

The door opens, but George doesn't bother to see who it is. He really doesn't want to anyways, he wants to be alone.

"Go away." George says as he turns around and see's his little brother red faced and blotchy eyed. The last remaining part of his heart breaks. His little brother, who helped destroy Voldemort, who has stared evil in the face since he 's been 11, is crying, actual tears.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know that the wake is starting soon and if you wanted to go." Ron says timidly as his voice breaks with the last part of the sentence.

"No." He realized the word came out more sharply than he wanted it to because it made Ron flinch.

"I didn't mean to bother you, Mum wanted someone to tell you an- I don't wanna go either, I miss him so much." Ron admits before he sits on George's love seat and cries.

"Come here Ron." George says with his arms out wide, as his little brother falls into his embrace.

You would never catch this a year ago.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this George."

"Shhhh, it's alright."

"You shouldn't be the one comforting anyone." Ron breaks away from the loving moment an get's up to leave.

"Close the door and come back here now Ronald." George orders still with the sharp sound.  
But, Ron still didn't listen to George.

"Ronald, I said come back!" George shouts, knowing that the whole family downstairs heard him.

"I will, but first I have to go tell Mum that we're not going."Ron says slightly smiling.  
_

"You and Fred would always take the piss about me asking out Hermione and I never knew why." Ron chucked out as George turned to look at Ron.

"We had a bet going, that's why, well the whole school did because it was obvious for everyone except you two." George smiles.

"He never got to see us be together."  
Ron mumbles as he pulls the covers up.

"He knows though."

This is a million dollar moment, George and Ron on the bed talking about reality and actually being serious.

"But why didn't you go with the Herms to the viewing?" George asks still wondering.

"Because you told me not to."Ron laughs out.

"You never listen to me, so why did you listen to me then?" George asks incredulously.

"How often do I get the chance to actually have a sincere chat with you? You are my brother, even if you treated me like absolute rubbish." Ron finishes off, with no signs of sarcasm in his voice, which makes George feel horrible.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel unwanted as a child."

"It's fine, but thank you." Ron says brushing off the honesty of George's words.

"No it's not fine, Fred and I never got the chance to tell you how proud we are if you. "

Ron freezes. It's the first time George actually mentioned Fred's name.

"I love you George."

George melts at the confession that is rarely exchanged.

"Love you too Ronnie-Kinns."

And they left off like this. Until the funeral.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This was probably the hardest chapter I've ever had to write, that being why it's so short, next chapter will be a twisty-twist, so stay tuned. XxX~Misty

**George and Fred**

_July 8, 2001_

Today was George's wedding.

Probably the most difficult day ever. There is someone missing.  
Someone who can't be replaced.

That person is Fred.

"Hey brother." George says as he walks up to the tomb and sits down in front of it. "I'm getting married today, and your not here."  
George says as he touches the ing ravings on the headstone.

_**Fredrick Gideon Weasley  
April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998  
'Beloved Friend, Beloved Son, Beloved Brother'**_

"I miss you so much, it hurts, why did you have to leave me Fred?" George sniffles.

The wind blows and George shivers.  
He could have sworn he heard someone say "Don't cry you sod."  
And he wouldn't be surprised if it was Fred.

"You're not going to be at my wedding, or when my babies are born, you won't even have the chance to get married and have kids like we talked about." George says a matter-of -factly.

"2 years man. 2 bloody years." George says as he tears up again.

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you how much I cared about you, how much I loved you, how much I still love you."  
Time goes by, and soon enough it's almost time to get married.

"Well Gred, I have to go get married now. It was nice talking you." George laughs at the childhood nickname and gets up. "Until next time." He bends down and kisses the headstone.

Little did George know that Fred was at his wedding the whole time. Standing next to Lee and making commentary on things that Fred Weasley would comment on.

When it was time for the bride and groom to go on their honeymoon. Fred whispered into George's ear "Have fun Forge, I love you too, and I'm keeping watch on your baby for you up here, you'll find out about him soon." Before disappearing into thin air.

"Until next time."


	7. Chapter 7

**George and Charlie**

_February 3, 1999_

George and Charlie have a distant relationship for brothers, even though they're a tight-knit family. It probably has to do with Charlie living all the way out in Romania playing with dragons.

While Charlie was in Hogwarts with Fred, George and Percy, Charlie was the star Quidditch player, no one really knows how Charlie got into dragons like he did. But once he got into them, he got into them.

Charlie got a good deal with Puddlemere United once he graduated Hogwarts, but he said no to it, because of his obsession with taking care of dragons, and that turned into his profession.

Anyway, back to George and Charlie's relationship, they were closer then, than they are now.

Charlie never had any girlfriends when he was growing up, other than Tonks, he still doesn't, which made his family question his sexuality a little, but it's not up to them to ask Charlie, so they put the thought away.  
_

"Hey George, how are you?" Charlie smiles as he walks into George's flat.

"I'm ok Charles, how are you today." George asks Charlie, knowing that his full name bothers him.

"Fine. Erm..can I talk to you for a sec."

"Oh course, are you ok?" George asks a little worried.

"Ya, I just wanted to tell you first." Charlie says sitting on the stool.

"Ok, please tell me what it is."

"I'm gay." Charlie breathes out. "Merlin, that felt great to get out."  
George just looked at Charlie and smiled when he saw that he was relieved to get it out in the open.

"Everyone knew you were gay, you numpty. I always thought you never got over Tonks though."

"I didn't, but, I met someone at Hogwarts, who changed my perspective on girls." Charlie says still struggling to talk about her in the past tense.

"So you're ok with it?" Charlie asks nervously.  
George pulls Charlie into a bear hug.

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it, you're my brother."

**A/N I know, sooo ****short, but still sweet though. XxX~Misty**


End file.
